Love can thaw ice
by Adeepenedsoulopens28
Summary: Ignoring the third movie in the series, months after the battle to everyone horror not only is Kahmunrah alive but he's placed in their museum. However when Dylan Larry's friend's nephew comes to work on the night shift. Kahmunrah starts to change, can Dylan thaw the Pharaohs cold heart? And will something more come of it? But Dylan has a past, a past he will need saving from.


It had been a few months after the big battle when to everyone's shock not only was Kahmunrah still alive but due to the success in the museum he was sent to their museum.

Obviously it was tense as Kahmunrah and his brother hadn't seen each other in quite some time. Leaving everyone on edge not to mention Kahmunrah would bully the other exhibits leaving there to be a lot of fights.

Sighing Larry put a hand to his head leaning up against the desk, these last couple weeks had been hell. He couldn't exactly tell his boss that he didn't know if Kahmunrah being here was a good idea.

He still didn't tell him about them being alive.

Luckily he was able to get a bit of help. One or his friends had their nephew living with them now due to family issues, he wasn't the best with people. So a night job was perfect. Despite having later hours it still closes at 11.

It had only been a week in but so far everyone seemed to love Dylan though he did go into a panic attack at the beginning. Not that Larry blamed him.

Still the younger man had potential and seemed to be very good at comforting those in need, and also seemed to have quite the bond with some of the animals. Either way his friend was happy to see Dylan getting out.

The only one he had yet to meet was Kahmunrah, to Larry's surprise the evil man had yet to bully Dylan and more avoided him all together. Which was strange as he set out to bother all the rest of the exhibits to the point where he'd start fights. Not that Larry wasn't grateful he knew his friends could stand up for themselves but Larry was always a bit overprotective of Dylan as he had known the young man longer than he had worked at this Museum.

Dylan waved goodbye to Rexy a slight smile on his face as he saw the Dinosaur wag his tail, it had became a custom that the two of them go for a ride every night, something Dylan had greatly enjoyed.

He was scared of Rexy at first but now they were buddies.

Walking down the echoed hallway Dylan noticed not many people were around at the moment, probably doing their own thing. Maybe he should go see what Jedidiah and Octavius were up to?

Dylan turned the corner when he stopped in mid step, there just a little ways down was Kahmunrah leaning up against the wall. The typical scowl and irritated expression on the Pharos face, this was the first time he had really gotten up close to the older man. Shifting nervously Dylan was unsure how to proceed, he jumped when the man glanced up meeting his gaze. Swallowing thickly Dylan quickly turned the other direction panic in his chest, he wasn't good at meeting new people not the mention the man was intimidating. And given his record. But to Dylan's horror his body started to go in a full blown panic attack. Leaving him stumbling to the point where he fell.

Pushing himself upright his breathing ragged he stiffened when he suddenly saw a pair of muscular legs at his side, he felt the man kneel down next to him a cool hand touching his shoulder.

"Take deep breaths". The deep voice said quietly. "In through your nose and out your mouth".

Despite the puzzlement Dylan did what he was told body relaxing on its own as a strong muscular arm wrapped around him.

"I've got you". Came the quiet voice. "Just keep breathing deep breaths".

After a few moments Dylan sat in a sitting position body exhausted but he felt better, he scrubbed a hand over his face slumping but to his surprise it was against a solid chest.

"Just relax for a few moments let yourself calm down".

It had been 10 minutes later when Larry had began looking for Dylan who had yet to check in, which worried the night guard. He stiffened when he noticed Dylan with.

Kahmunrah.

"Get away from him!". Larry barked voice full of anger. "I swear if you did anything to hurt him".

"Larry wait!". Dylan said quickly "he helped me. I had a bad anxiety attack and he talked me through it. He didn't do anything wrong".

Larry paused unsure how to process this information Kahmunrah never did anything nice, not since he knew him anyway. He made sure to bug everyone and cause trouble at every turn. Yet Dylan didn't seemed distressed he seemed dare he say it relaxed in the man's grip.

Kahmunrah's expression wasn't a smirk per say, more like what am I doing but I won't show that I am confused on what I'm doing.

"Thank you for the help". Dylan said softly stumbling to his feet steading himself with Larry's help.

"Your welcome". Kahmunrah said briskly giving Larry a hard stare, glancing at Dylan he shook his head storming down the hallway prompting both males to watch him go. Shaking his head Larry started to help Dylan back to the front of the museum glancing behind once as they went.

Something interesting had happened Larry could feel it.


End file.
